


继父

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 继父布莱恩梅和继女罗杰丽娜





	继父

两个年龄不相仿的人结婚必定动机不纯，与其说布莱恩看上了罗杰丽娜母亲的那套后院长着杂草的小房子不如说看上了她女儿。

那个女人把他们介绍认识的时候罗杰丽娜翻个白眼，把粉红色的、嚼到没有甜味的口香糖吐在布莱恩的鞋子上，然后垫着脚尖把脸凑过来对他说对不起梅先生，下巴几乎戳到他。又做作的改口说我是不是该叫你Daddy？布莱恩的口水堵在了食道里，吞咽的时候喉咙一跳一跳的。他们在厨房，光线透过凹凸不平的玻璃照进来，布莱恩胳膊上有一块光斑，那块皮肤烫的惊人。

布莱恩从没爱过罗杰丽娜的母亲，以至于她死在手术台上的时候他有点没来由的庆幸。婚姻里的偷情无法避免，这个家庭中的不轨也无需遮遮掩掩。布莱恩花了很久才意识到他只是丽娜母亲的一个情人，她选择结婚也许是为了好玩，并且正好选中了布莱恩梅这样一个窝囊的男人。女儿罗杰丽娜一丝不差的继承了母亲的才能，她的男孩给她买烟买酒买被他们扯烂的漂亮内衣，而她带那些男孩在卧室里做爱也根本无需用小组学习的老套屁话扯谎，她根本不在乎，她母亲也不在乎，楼上卧室里的动静也表明这一点，事实上这个家里只有布莱恩梅在乎。

他以真正的父亲身份自居，没理由的羡慕那个离开她们的混账玩意，可以获得罗杰丽娜理所应当的爱。有时候他也能看的很清楚，幸好他不是她父亲，幸好她不爱他。

又一个没见过的男孩从起居室门口溜走的时候被布莱恩抓个正着，黑发棕眼，年轻的身体弱不禁风，像一只巨大的弯曲的螳螂。他还是礼貌的和布莱恩打招呼，然后消失在门廊延伸出去的黑夜中。

烤箱里还烤着小土豆，布莱恩坐在餐桌旁等它烤好。他四分钟前拿出来用叉子插了插觉得不够软，又翻个面放进去。丽娜喜欢吃软的、外面有一层焦皮的土豆。

罗杰丽娜后脚就从楼上下来，拿出冰箱里半盒橙汁对着嘴喝，然后靠在橱柜上问布莱恩：“晚上吃什么？”她带回来的男孩通常只会在早上离开，拎着鞋子鬼鬼祟祟以避免在地板上踩出声音。

“烤土豆，我还煮了菜。”布莱恩打开烤箱，在包着土豆的锡纸边缘塞了些奶酪。“怎么不叫同学留下吃晚餐？”

“你认真的吗？那你怎么不叫你老婆回家吃晚餐？”他的女孩穿了一间勉强盖住屁股的宽松背心，有些发黄，白色棉布也洗成了薄薄的一层，被显而易见的乳头顶出两个尖尖。

布莱恩撇了撇嘴，从锅里盛出炖菜。

“我饿了。”丽娜从他身后挤过去拿隔热手套，不知道是鼻子还是乳尖还是胯骨蹭到布莱恩的背。布莱恩咬了咬牙，性交消耗体力倒没错。她把土豆取出来，布莱恩可以确定现在土豆的软硬程度对丽娜来说刚刚好。

“我有点事想和你说。”她一屁股坐在椅子上，拿叉子把盘子里的土豆全部捣烂。“你可以借我两千块吗？我很快还你。”

这就是了，布莱恩知道她不会和那些人做完就叫他们滚蛋，并且一反常态在饭点出现在餐桌前。“你要钱干什么？”虽然他乐意给她钱，但他也想确定这些钱没有花在别人身上。

“这就与你无关了，总之我会还你。”她说的很轻松，仿佛只是向他要两块钱买包糖果。

布莱恩挑了挑眉。“我不需要你还我，但不说原因我不会给你。”她的钱也许会给那些男孩花，但更可能用来买可卡因或者一些布莱恩根本想象不到的东西。

“所以你不会给了？”“你为什么不能告诉我？”布莱恩问她。他窝囊至极，最后总会满足她所有要求，用最卑微的方式参与她的生活，只不过现在还想维护最后一点根本不存在的尊严。罗杰丽娜扔下叉子，金属在桌垫上发出闷响。盘子里的土豆因为头顶的灯光变成诱人的金黄色。“那么我去找别人。”

她走回卧室，留下布莱恩一个人包裹在黄色灯光里，还有桌上一盘子大块土豆泥，残渣掉在桌垫上，纤维钻进厚实的带着花纹的硬质布面，最后干硬结块融为一体。里面容纳了无数的食物残渣，它们被困在里面，像布莱恩被困在一地鸡毛的深夜里。

布莱恩等了很久，在丽娜房间陷入漆黑的那一刻，他把用信封装着的钱塞进门缝里。

后来很长一段时间丽娜都没有带人回家，并频繁的出现在餐桌旁，她吃的很多却一点也没胖。布莱恩没问过那些钱的去处，他只能喂饱他的女孩，这是他表达歉意的某种奇怪方式。

他做晚餐的时候丽娜也会下楼消磨时间，把胡萝卜切成小块，或者做些柠檬水。抓冰块的手指在夏天的夜晚会变成粉色。她在家总穿那件刚好盖住白色内裤的旧背心，吃饭时把腿蜷缩在天鹅绒椅子上，脊背线条清晰可见。她舀浅底瓷盘的蘑菇汤喝，身体俯向桌面，抬起一只手在脑后抓住头发。布莱恩瞟着那只从腋下开口处露出的乳房，形状漂亮，小巧的乳头隔着布料蹭在桌沿上。

他希望丽娜向他索取点什么，最好问他要钱，让他给她买东西。他想象着他的女孩怎样从别人那里满足需要，由此怨恨自己掏钱的速度不够快。他想象着她出门后怎样走过几个街区，和围绕她的男生说话时的表情。他为自己不是亲生父亲而难过，又为此而庆幸。老婆没死的时候布莱恩把她当作丽娜，他们的性爱很激烈，那个女人偶尔会叫他Daddy，他恍恍惚惚射在安全套里的时候会以为那是继女温软润滑的阴道。

过了一段时间罗杰莉娜又带男孩回来过夜，布莱恩劝自己这总比她睡在外面的床上要好。他不敢上楼，坐在餐厅的椅子上读着报纸不知所云，丽娜毫无顾忌的呻吟穿过可怜的楼板钻进他的脑子。布莱恩听见罗杰丽娜喊那个男生Daddy，混合着尖叫与呜咽。他全身僵硬一动不动，性器在睡裤里挺立着，直到全身被汗水淹没。

罗杰丽娜的伙伴在天亮前就偷摸离开，布莱恩在模糊的黑夜里听到大门咔哒合上的声音。

于是他做好早餐等她，煎了很嫩的两个鸡蛋，还有差一点焦黑的培根。罗杰丽娜下楼的时候它们已经凉透了。

她拿出冰箱里一盒未开封的橙汁，问布莱恩要喝吗？

“所以你的钱花完了？这就是你所说的‘找别人’是吗？”他看着罗杰丽娜，这种时候他依然奢望她会变成一个乖女儿。

她看都不看他。“要多少橙汁？”丽娜往玻璃杯里倒进三分之二的橙汁，然后放在他面前。

布莱恩突然跳起来把杯子摔在地上，液体渗进地毯，留下一大块深色痕迹，尖锐透明的玻璃碎片嘣进每个角落，在以后的几十年里伺机而动。丽娜坐在桌前，把一大块冰凉的鸡蛋送进嘴里，没有凝固的蛋黄在盘子里缓慢流动。

“你简直和你母亲一样。你给他们提供什么服务？学校里的男生你都睡完了吧！怎么算的？一晚上多少钱？”布莱恩站在桌边把唾沫星子喷的到处都是，像一只愤怒的绵羊。

罗杰丽娜低着头吃完培根，撕下一小块面包抹了抹盘子里的蛋黄，然后眯着眼睛嗦干净手指，指甲上有小块的斑驳的粉色指甲油。“你想知道吗？”她抬起头盯着布莱恩，露出一半透亮的蓝色眼珠，瞳孔在光里缩成微不可见的一个小点，表情像充气人偶一样难以辨认。

“那我给你算两千块好了。“她伸手扒下布莱恩的睡裤。他巨大的，没有勃起的阴茎丢人地垂在她面前。

布莱恩一把抓住他的阴茎，它在手掌里慢慢变硬，他能感觉到血液在里面汩汩流动。他全身抖得仿佛电击，不知道是因为愤怒还是兴奋。他说：“我是你父亲。”

罗杰丽娜拨开他的手，那根鸡巴就硬挺挺地戳在她脸上。“你永远也不会是我的父亲。”她说这句话的时候唇珠蹭到了他的马眼，亮晶晶的唇蜜带着廉价香味粘在龟头上，然后她闭上眼睛把整根阴茎吸进嘴里。

后来罗杰丽娜的母亲死在手术台上，她死的时候对此一无所知，或者什么都知道。布莱恩的愧疚在那一瞬间达到顶峰，又很快消亡，而罗杰丽娜根本没有愧疚感。母亲死后，不带男生回来的晚上她会和布莱恩做爱，他们的性爱没有特定模式。布莱恩在晚餐时把罗杰丽娜抱在怀里，一只手吃饭，一只手伸进几乎洗到透明的棉质背心里，用拇指刮她的乳头。她的继女湿的很快，体液浸湿内裤，透过薄薄的一层布粘在他的大腿上，拉出很长的丝。这时候他就放下叉子，把丽娜的内裤扒到一侧，然后掏出鸡巴操她。

布莱恩晚上抱她睡觉，像哄一个小女孩。只不过在睡前他负责让她高潮，她窝在枕头里挺着胸脯，乳房软啪啪摊在两边，两颗乳头粉粉的硬硬的。布莱恩用舌头舔她的阴蒂，或者模仿他自己的阴茎伸进去，他把体液用舌头卷进嘴里，百合沐浴露味道带一点腥味，胡茬戳到她的时候她会嚷嚷daddy轻一点。高潮后布莱恩抱着丽娜去给她洗干净下体，再去洗手间撸在她湿透的粉色内裤上。

他们依然是父女，不知廉耻的生活在一起。洗澡时布莱恩给丽娜剃毛。丽娜躺在浴缸里大张双腿，问布莱恩现在好看还是剃了好看？“都好看。”布莱恩坐在她两腿中间说。于是丽娜跳起来亲他。布莱恩掰开她的阴唇小心翼翼的刮毛，下体变得柔软光滑。无法抑制的爱就像高潮时喷射而出的精液，腹部的抽动也无比真实。布莱恩用嘴唇轻轻蹭它，粘腻咸腥的液体从阴道涌出，像一条没有鳞片的脆弱海鱼。

一旦布莱恩变成丽娜的情人，一切都可以不同，一切都可以商量，一切都可以用钱换到。布莱恩去学校找老师谈话，她就在走廊和别人接吻，那个男生丑陋又贪婪地亲着她的脖子。丽娜热情地和布莱恩打招呼，转头对接吻的人说：“那是我父亲。”然后抓着男生的领带把他拽进厕所。

他不再对她的生活方式横加指责，因为实际上他也是个嫖客，只不过会自我麻醉，仿佛继女饱满的乳房和小腹，还有被他每天修毛的漂亮下体只属于他一个人。

罗杰丽娜起床后就光着身体来厨房找吃的，在朦胧晨光里像个会移动的画像，并且也不让布莱恩穿衣服。布莱恩把燕麦片和牛奶倒进碗里放入微波炉，然后告诉丽娜，老师想让她现在开始申请大学。

“我不上大学。”她从橱柜里拿出蜂蜜。布莱恩预料到了这个结果，他坐在桌前，摆好了促膝长谈的姿势。

“我们能改天再说这件事吗？”微波炉叮的一声。她把碗拿出来放在桌上，然后握住布莱恩的鸡巴说：“我现在比较想吃这个。”他根本无法和她争论。她把蜂蜜挤在布莱恩的龟头上，转着圈吃干净，发出很大的口水声，强词夺理地说带着前液的蜂蜜更好吃。她用带着蜂蜜味的口水和布莱恩接吻，然后一屁股把他黏糊糊的鸡巴坐进体内，若无其事的开始吃甜燕麦。吃了两口又放下碗按着布莱恩的肚子扭动，她仰着头把金色长发撩到肩膀后面，乳房跟着颤抖，没晃几下布莱恩就射了出来。丽娜还坐在他身上，她搂住布莱恩的脖子说：“Daddy, 留在里面。”于是精液被鸡巴堵在阴道里。布莱恩拍拍丽娜的屁股“但你要把碗里的食物吃干净。”他搂着丽娜的腰看她吃饭，吃完饭才抽出来。乳白色的浓稠精液很艰难的挂在穴口，丽娜提上内裤理了理裙摆，抓起背包，在他回归大学的话题前夹着一屁股精液冲出家门。

后来布莱恩每次提起大学都会被她用莫名其妙的性爱打断，用了好几个月布莱恩才明白她真的不会去上大学。

高中毕业典礼两周后，丽娜跟着一个开凯迪拉克的男人走了。她走的前一个夜晚和布莱恩做爱。她卖力的吸着他的屌，布莱恩的眼泪却从下巴掉在她的头顶上。

“我的牙齿弄疼你了吗？”他的女孩像什么都没发生，把口水吐在他发烫的鸡巴上，抬起头用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看他。布莱恩温柔地和她接吻，然后把头埋进她的胸口，用舌苔刮乳头上充满皱褶的表面，他摸到她的耻毛又长出来了一点，毛绒绒又带点刺痛地扫过他的掌心。她的女孩在呻吟里第一次喊他父亲，她说：“操我吧，dad.”

第一年圣诞节罗杰丽娜给他寄来了贺卡。早晨他坐在桌边，吃一碗加了蜂蜜的燕麦。前一天晚上伦敦下了大雪，晶片反射阳光亮的刺眼。他打开信，丽娜用彩云体写了很大的“圣诞快乐”，还有一句话，“Daddy, 谢谢那两千块钱。”他摸了摸厚厚的信封，摸出一张医院的终止妊娠手术缴费单和两千块钱。


End file.
